


take me away- in the library

by lilawinters5678



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilawinters5678/pseuds/lilawinters5678
Summary: You're studying the library when your favorite idol shows up to whisk you away.
Kudos: 5





	take me away- in the library

You’re studying in the library one afternoon, scrambling to finish an assignment that is due that night at midnight. There’s hardly anyone there, but suddenly the people that are there start talking. You take out your earbuds, looking around. Everyone’s eyes are on you.  
You failed to notice that there is a person sitting right beside you.  
It’s [insert favorite idol].  
Your eyes widen as you stare at their bright smile. He looks incredible, much more handsome in person. He wears a black hoodie and black baseball cap.  
“Hello y/n. I’m here to take you away.”  
It takes a second for you to process what is going on. When you do, tears fill your eyes.  
“Okay.” You pack up your books and put them in your bag. He stands up and takes your bag, slinging it over his broad shoulder.  
He gently takes your hand in his.  
Together you leave your university, walking toward an unknown, but happy future.


End file.
